


Remus and his fears

by Insomniac_Writer



Series: Intrulogical Library AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Angst is sprinkled in, Bookworm Remus, Fluff, Logan and Patton are best friends, Logan is protective of his library, M/M, Oblivious Logic | Logan Sanders, Pre-Relationship, Remus speaks multiple langues, Remus wears glasses because his eyes over focus, The other sides know they like eachother but they don't notice, nerd Remus, oblivious Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Writer/pseuds/Insomniac_Writer
Summary: This is part of a series were Logan has a library that no other side is allowed in because they can't take care of books but Logan finds out and Remus is a secret bookworm and actually takes care of books. This leads him to gain access to the library and eventually Logan's heart.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Intrulogical Library AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113776
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Remus and his fears

It wasn’t common knowledge but Remus liked to read, a lot. He could spend hours with a book, be it fiction or nonfiction. He would read just about anything he could get his hands on. He, like most avid readers, had a favorite genre, obviously his was horror and surprisingly anything about psychology. All of his books were kept in pristine condition. He kept them away from anything that could damage his small collection. They looked well loved but were in almost perfect condition.

Remus much to his embarrassment needed reading glasses due to his eyes often over focusing. They were simple green and black frames that he kept with his books on his bookshelf next to his other prized possession, a small stuffed octopus with a mustache that had been the last gift Roman had given him before their falling out. He didn’t even let his pet opossum Mortuus, which just so happened to be latin for dead, go near the stuffed animal. 

One more thing that people didn’t know about the intrusive side was that he was a neat freak. His room was always clean, his weapon kept in place, and books organized alphabetically by the author. No one was allowed in Remus’ room and no one bothered to go in there besides Janus who was the sides best friend and the deceitful side wasn’t going to go blab about his best friends room.

All three things would come to light on January 26 of 2021. The sides were having a discussion about their greatest fears while eating lunch. Remus would accidentally reveal his secret with something he didn’t think anyone would know. It was such a simple statement but it would be the catalyst for the greatest thing to ever happen to him or Logan. It all started with a seemingly innocent question. 

“What about you Remus? Do you fear anything?” Patton asked, trying to include him in the conversation.

“I can think of a few off the top of my head. Why?” Remus asked.

Ever since Patton had started dating Janus he had done his best to include his boyfriends best friend in things which Remus thought was sweet and made him worthy of Janus simply because he was willing to deal with him to make the snake happy.

“What is the great Remus scared of?” his brother asked.

They had begun to mend their relationship after Putting Others First when Remus and Janus had been fighting and Remus had spent most of his time comforting Roman.

“Being abandoned. Being betrayed. Mortuus dying. Oh and I have abibliophobia,” Remus said.

“We're going to get back to you having abandonment and trust issues later but what does abibliophobia mean?” Virgil asked.

“If I am correct it is the fear of running out of reading material and I don’t think that is actually a real thing,” Logan said.

“Got it in one LoLo,” Remus chirped.

“You enjoy reading?” Roman asked.

“Enjoy? He is almost always reading,” Janus snorted.

“Hush before I don’t let you borrow my books anymore,” Remus teased.

“You wouldn’t,” Janus said.

“Wanna bet käärme?” Remus asked.

“I would not,” Janus said.

“What does that mean?” Patton asked.

“It’s finnish for snake,” Remus informed him.

“You are far smarter than we give you credit for,” Logan said.

“Thank you,” Remus said, flushing at the compliment.

The other sides look back and forth between the two nerds trying to understand what just happened.

“May I see your collection?” Logan asked.

“Sure,” Remus said and got up.

Logan followed him down the hall leaving behind the confused sides.

“What the fuck just happened?” Virgil asked.

“Language kiddo,” Patton said at the same time that Janus said, “Language spiderling.”

“I think my brother is going to end up dating the main nerd,” Roman said.

“Oh my god,” Virgil said in horror.

“Our best friends are going to date,” Patton said.

“This isn’t going to end well for us,” Janus said.

“It’ll end wonderfully for them,” Patton said.

“Do you think Logan will let Remus into the library?” Roman asked.

“With how careful Remus is with his books I’d say it’s fairly likely,” Janus said.

They descended into silence as a squeal was heard and Virgil was handed a twenty.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. I love the idea of bookworm Remus so hear we go. Comment if you want those always make my day and so does kudos. Love you guys.  
> ~Rem🥀


End file.
